DOOM
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: its the year 2900 and mankind has started to colonize mars but what lies beneath is not of this world so its up Beta squadron to go find out whats going on and save whatever doctotrs or scienctists that are up there
1. Chapter 1

DOOM

Chapter 1 Word of the infection

A doctor was running for his very life and his assistant tried to make it to him but he made it before she did and was taken alive . " Please help apparently the containment protocols aren't working the creature is loose and is killing everyone and we don't know what to do please help us I am now proceeding with the containment protocols NOW" As he punched in the code . " Oh shit its breaking through Please we need help Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh my leg my fucking leg oh shit it hurts like fuck please send help" Screamed the Doctor .

Meanwhile back on Beta Base Beta Squadron was waiting for a new mission . " So then you guys doing something or you acting like a bunch of Ladies waiting for a mission or what" Said Adam . (aka Boss) . " Sorry Boss and yea we could use another we ain't got anything else to do at the moment" Said Simon (aka Destroyer) . " Yea what he said" Said Alvin. (aka Master Chief) " Well then we should get ready cause I think we have company" Said Theodore. (aka Killer) " Well we had better Saddle up and get ready to head out" Said Paul ( aka Joker) Everyone else Nodded and proceeded to gear up to head out for there mission they had no clue as to what there mission was there orders were to Find out what the infection was and kill it before it spreads to earth or anywhere else And locate any survivors and get them to safety . " Great you guys you made it right on time ok here are your orders now then we are going to activate a gate that should take you to mars lets just hope it works" Said Doctor Charlie . " Well lets get this thing open already" Said Boss . ok ok No need to rush me" Said Charlie . As the doctor proceeded to open the gate to mars . " Ok I'll need for you guys to stand in a circle that way you don't end up all mangled up and shit" He said As they all got into a Circle it sucked them into the tiny ball and transported them to mars . Once on the other side . " Ok Arm your selves we don't know what we are dealing with so secure any and all ways this Virus or what ever it is also secure any Entrances and Exits just to be safe" Said Boss. As Destroyer Master Chief Killer and Joker Moved to cover the

entrances and exits Boss Moved to see if there was any survivors and sure enough he found one it was in the north Corridor luckily she wasn't dead . Meanwhile the others were checking other things out . Every other Doctor was dead as a Door Nail or infected . " Everyone report in Destroyer Joker Killer and Master Chief Report" Said Boss . " Joker here I think we found the arm of a Doctor Misty Miers" Said Joker . Master Chief here we found the same thing only this was the head of a Doctor Micheal Wilkos not only that we were attacked and heading to your position where are you Boss" Said Master Chief . " I'm in the Northern Corridor and I think I found a Survivor I don't know who but I think you should go check it out" Said Boss . " WE are on our way Over and out" Said Master Chief .

**An Hour and a Half Later**

" Ok were here now who is this Survivor" Asked Master Chief . " I think its a Female" Said Joker . " Well Fuckin Duh it is jackass" Said Destroyer . " Oh Uh sorry" Apologized Joker . " Its ok" Said Destroyer. " Ok Ladies just cool it lets see who this person" Said Boss . They got inside the Nano Door and had to figure that there was a Doctor but she was unconscious . " Hmm seems like she hit her head on a hard surface and went black" Said Joker . " Hang on there are two others but they look like there also out cold" Said Boss. " Hey there of Omega Squadron" Said Joker . " Yea Luckily they are out cold but seems that they were protecting the good doctor" Said Master Chief . " Look lets Just get her name" Said Boss. As Joker and Master Chief Moved over the Unconscious Doctor her name was Jeanette Oliver Miller . And the other two were John (aka Conan) and the other was Dee ( aka Luke Skywalker) . So they waited around for them to wake up and sure enough they did first ones to wake up were John and Dee and then finally Jeanette it took her a while to wake up and get her surroundings

" Hey who are you guys" She asked . " I'm Adam that's Simon Alvin Paul and Theodore and were of Beta Squadron we were sent here on a mission anyway care to tell us what happen here" Asked Boss . " Well we were testing the 24th Chromosome you know the chromosome that makes you super human well it back fired and we wound up with someone that was Deadly infected every Doctor and or Animal that was bitten spread it like a virus and now we have someone on the loose that killed

everyone here luckily John and Dee along with myself managed to get to a lab and seal ourselves in it before we were infected as well" Said Jeanette . " So you guys have any family back on earth" Asked Boss . " Yea I've got Six Sisters Brittany Eleanor Jill Sheryl Charlene Katy and Cindy and Rebecca" Said Jeanette . " And I take it you guys are our Brothers" Asked Joker . " Well yea care to tell us your names" Asked John . " I"m Adam that's Simon Alvin Theodore and Paul" Said Adam . " Well you wanna know what happened to Eddie yea he's alright but we had to treat him for that 24th Chromosome in him and we managed to get it removed from his Body so he's known as Batman don't know why though and he's with us" Said John . " Ok Guys listen up we need to knock out this Virus and make sure it doesn't reach earth no matter what that's our top priority right now so gear up we are heading out" Said Killer . As they all moved out Jeanette remained on mars to help where she was needed while John Dee Adam Alvin Simon Theodore and Paul Stayed Behind to Contain the Virus as best as they could


	2. Chapter 2

The mission

As Boss and his team spread out through the entire facility to cover more ground . " Alright guys keep in contact we don't want this thing or whatever it is getting loose on earth just imagine what could happen if it did its our job to neutralize this thing before it ever reaches Earth" Said Boss. " Copy that its our mission to take this thing out" Said Joker . " Right lets do this of course we also need to protect the good doc and her assistants" Said Master chief . " Ok then lets move out and yell if you have contact" Said Boss. " Copy that over and out" said Killer . As the team kept there radios tuned to the right frequency .

"Doctor Miller just what the hell are you guys doing up here just a general question" Asked Boss. " Well we were doing some work on that dig site till we opened Pandora's box and then the head doctor wanted us to do genetic research and this is the result" Said Jeanette . " Hmm that would explain it any idea as to why he wanted the rest of you to do genetic research" Asked Boss . " No but whatever was going on in his mind something must have snapped I'm just not sure as to what we did at one point we have counselors but by the time the infection had already broken loose the counselors were the first to go only the scientists remained " She said.

" I see , Boss to everyone listen up I need each one of you to search for any counselors also if you come across a body part try to Identify it and let me know who it is" Said Boss over the radio . " Roger that Boss" Said Joker . " Also keep on this frequency" He added. " Copy that" Said Master chief . " This should be awhile" he said . " Boss I think I found something its an iD of a Doctor Charlene Miller" Said Destroyer . " Copy that" Said Boss . " Curious you married to anyone Doctor miller" Asked Boss . " No not at the moment do you remember High school well me and Simon were going to get married and have children that is until Gillian came in and that's when he broke up with me for him" She said tears still stinging her eyes from the painful memory .

" What about you aren't you married" she asked. " Nah after what I heard between Alvin and Britt I decided to just live my life single" Said Boss . " You see I was thinking of asking you out but now I'm not sure now" She said . " Well Jeanette Miller do you wanna go out with me" Asked Boss . " I would love that but I wanna know your real name" she said . " Well alright i'm Adam" Said Adam. A look of shock spread across her features . " The same Adam from high school it can't be it just can't" She said shocked . " Well who were expecting prince charming" He said with grin . " Well probably and probably not" She muttered . " Look I was thinking after this is over why don't I treat you to a cruise just you me and the warm ocean breeze now how would you like that" he asked . " Absolutely but you have to meet my sisters they would be flabbergasted seeing you again" she beamed . " Well I can see that somethings don't change" he said to himself. " Hey now that I'm thinking about it I was mostly on my own after high school I hardly kept in contact with any of my friends by the way you still have our old Albums" he asked . " I think I do the songs we covered was awesome even Boston" She said . " yea how can I forget some songs like that brought tears to my eyes" he said . " you crying that's an understatement" she giggled . " that's new" he said .

" Boss we got movement in the sewers whatever it is we are going after it" Said Joker . " Alright copy that lets not end up like the last group what ever it shoots at you dodge it this is what you have been trained to do" Said Boss . " I think that your genetic research should be downloaded and stored away we don't want anyone discovering it" Said Boss . " Agreed" she replied and started downloading it as fast as she could . Meanwhile the others were chasing it through the sewer until one of them almost bit Joker . "We lost the target we can't seem to track it heading top side" Said Destroyer . " Alright copy that" replied boss . " Seems your monster is a slippery one" he smirked . " I beg your pardon?" she asked clearly annoyed . " Oh lighten up but what pardon is to beg " he joked . " Huh?" Said Jeanette confused ." Sorry I tend to throw jokes like that" he said . " Alright I get it" she replied . While the two talked a monster tried to get through the nano wall .

" What in the fuck is that" he yelled . " Not even I have a clue we need to examine it to find out more" She said . Just before that could happen it shout its tongue but missed as Boss pulled Jeanette out of the way. " Alright lets get to work examining this …... thing and try to find a weakness" he said suiting up for an operation with a mutated creature . While that was going on Master chief was leading the others searching the sewers and the other levels for other doctors. " Hey Joker I found something its the arm of a doctor Jill Miller" Said Master chief . "Hang on I found something as well its the ID of a doctor Sheryl Miller" Said Destroyer . " Hmm somethings not right we had better report in just to be on the safe side" Said Killer . " Agreed" Said Joker . " Joker to Boss do you copy" Said Joker . " Boss here whats up" Said Boss .

"We found several things belonging to a doctor Jill Miller and a doctor Sheryl Miller and a doctor Charlene Miller" Said Joker . " Hmm keep finding what you can but be sure to keep your radios open" Said Boss . " Copy that over and out" Said Joker . And with that Boss went back to operating with Doctor Jeanette Miller on the unknown creature . About a few minutes later it started to react to something . " Hey what's it reacting to" asked Adam.

"From what I can tell it wont react to anything else except when I put a piece of human tissue close to it ,it reacts as if it feeds on human tissue" She said . " Ok now that we know what it reacts to we should be able to locate it and find out how to kill it " said Boss . " Agreed but how" she asked . " Alright remember how Duke died he was the one who got infected of course all the other members of his team were killed the previous virus got through the arc and started to kill people and sure enough he ordered his team to kill Innocent people not something that I would do in the end he was sent back through the arc once again and I fear that he might be alive " Said Boss .

" Well John and Paul can help us out" she said . " Luke skywalker Conan Batman you two ready" Asked Boss . " SIR YES SIR" they all said . " Great I want the three of you to report to Killer Joker and Master chief you have your orders now move out" said Boss . And with that they headed through the nanno wall and reported to there assigned Commanding officers . And so Adam and Jeanette finally finished there work " This should be a piece of cake hoping we can kill this damn virus " Said Adam .

" I know what you mean I mean think about it it was the head doctors fault when he wanted us to do genetic research and we were stupid enough to follow his orders I mean yes we were fine by doing weapons research but genetic research I was the only one to disapprove of this but he threatened me by firing me and sending me back through the arc" she said sadly . " Well sorry to throw more bad news at you but your sisters Jill Sheryl and Charlene your friend Misty were found dead" he said . " How can that be" she asked ."My team reported them dead just a couple of hours ago" he replied . She started to cry silently curling herself into a ball.

" I'm sorry I didn't know" he said . After a few minutes of comforting her she finally looked up into his brown eyes and right out of no where she kissed him after they washed and made sure that there was no blood on them at all. After a minute or two she pulled away.

" I don't know what just happened" she said . " its the same with me as soon as me and my team finish up this mission we need to tell your sisters about Jill Sheryl and Charlene and Brittany's friend Misty" Said Adam. " I agree on that" replied Jeanette .

By the time Joker Killer Destroyer and Master chief returned they had a lot to say . " Alright guys report" Said Adam . " Well we did find several body parts a few ID's not only that we found a lot of dead animals some who were still alive one of us almost got nailed it could be duke if he's still alive that is while I doubt that its the only possible explanation and I personally found evidence saying that the head doctor is dead as a dead bug the only thing that we have is his I'D his name is none other than Robert Hawk I'm guessing he's the son of Ian" Said Joker .

" I see anything else" Said Boss . " There is check this out we found what appeared to be a human ear we don't know who it belonged to so we put in a bag hoping that Doctor Miller can help us figure it out" Said Killer . " Alright Destroyer did you encounter Duke anywhere at all" Asked Boss. " Yea I did the weirdest encounter was the Cage it was odd he had his huge gun he fired a round I managed to dodge it for only a second before firing my chain gun right at him" Said Destroyer . " Good thing Master chief was there to help you at the moment" added Boss.

"Luke Skywalker Conan Batman report" Ordered Boss . " we have located a bunch more body parts and Id's some we can't figure out" Said John . " Alright we should be able to feed them through the computer and see what we come up with" Said Destroyer . " Right it is going to take a while to get some possible matches" Said Boss .While the team waited around they somehow got an incoming transmission from Omega squad.

" Uh we have in incoming transmission its coded for Omega Squadron and them alone but this should interesting" Said Destroyer . " Ok put it through" Said Boss . An image faded into view . " Awe Luke skywalker connan Batman what were you able to ascertain from this mission" Asked General Seville . " There's a virus here Beta squad was sent here to wipe it out although the rest of our team was killed during the first half of the mission" Said Batman . " I see this could be very bad your orders are this assist Beta Squad wipe out the virus and then return to earth there's going to be a heros welcome for all of you" Said General Seville . And with that the image faded while the computer was still doing matches . Only a few came up as a perfect match . " Alright lets see what we got here" Said Boss .

A match for one of the counselors came showing the name Ryan and then another one came up showing Xander another came up showing the name of Jeremy . " What on earth surly there must be some females" Said Boss. Sure enough other names came up names such as Alice Seville Andrea Miller Isabella Seville Thomas Christopher Sophia Seville Beatrice Miller Sharron Stone Lucy Seville And Axel Seville.

" I don't believe this all those people that worked here were killed this is unbecoming Alright time we track this son of a bitch and fucking kill it for good and make sure its dead instead by just assuming cause when you assume you make a total ass of yourself" Said Boss . And so the entire squad all went back through the nano wall and started to track down this asshole and make sure it was dead .

" Jeanette as soon as our mission is done we are heading through that wall and heading back to the arc so we can all go home. And so Boss was the last one to head out he joined up with his squad so they double timed it back to the arc and sure enough there was duke waiting for them .

" I thought you guys would get here too bad you ain't leaving and I will see to it that you don't leave here alive" Said Duke . " Look you need help no scratch that I say its time we kill you for all those innocent lives that you took " Said Boss . " I was just doing my job" He said . " Oh sure by killing innocent people yea that's doing your job" Said Boss .

" how much you got" he asked . " Full clip" replied boss . Duke Looked then looked up at boss .

" I got …... one round" he said . And so the battle began Beta squad opened fire Duke didn't know he was fighting chipmunks Soon Omega Squad joined shooting straight at his head he dodged only a few shots but most if not all of them got him good . Boss Joker Killer Destroyer Master chief Luke skywalker conan and Batman all took him down and Adam was the last one to fire the last bullet in his head . " Yup he's dead as a door nail"he said .

" I'll go get Doctor Miller than we can all get the fuck out of here. He went go get Doctor Miller and she couldn't be more happy to see him . " Come on lets go" he said Boss extended a paw toward her and she took helping her stand on her own . " Come on the arc's opening" he said . " I'm so going to drop my job here on mars as a scientist although a family is just what I was wanting for a while" Said Jeanette . " Alright as soon as we get home" said Adam . And with that they headed for the arc he the team and Doctor Jeanette Miller all headed home.


End file.
